The present invention relates to a fluid flow device, and more particularly to a volumetric control and balancing element that adjustably alters the flow through the device.
Many fluid flow devices require a controlled and balanced flow therethrough in order to accomplish a desired end result. For example, in emergency devices of the type for flushing the face or eyes with water, two streams are generally directed toward one another so that they converge at a central point. It is important that the rate of flow and the velocity of each stream be the same in order to produce such convergence for proper bathing of the eyes and face with water. Absent regulation of the flow, one stream may have a greater velocity and flow rate when compared to the other. This causes an imbalance between the streams which produces inadequate washing of both sides of the face and/or both eyes.
While wash devices of this type are designed and manufactured to produce equal streams, adjustment is almost always required due to manufacturing tolerances and inherent internal differences between the branch lines from which the streams emerge. Hence, adjustment is necessary in order to control and balance the flow through the device.